spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Squidward 2 (video game)
Kill Squidward 2 is the sequel to Kill Squidward. It was in JP since 2005, AUS in 2006, and US in 2009. Betas 2004 0.1 - First beta, Only featured level 1, Can freeze at some time, and badly drawn Squidward. 0.2 - Fixed some minor bugs including the Freeze bug. 0.3 - Level 2 was added. 0.3.1 - Fixed bugs on Level 2. 2005 0.4 - Added a screen saying "KILL SQUIDWARD 2 COMING SOON!" once you finished level 2. 0.5 - Sound effects were added. There was still no music. 0.6 - New Squidward designs. Fixed some bugs. 0.6.1 - Fixed some more bugs. 0.6.2 - Level 3 added. 0.7 - More blood was added, The game was now retconned to be rated 16A or M. 0.8 - Music was added. 0.9 - The game now had a Sad Squidward expression if you shoot him. 1.0 - More changes. 1.1 - Title screen added 2.0 - Fixes bugs. 3.0 - Fixed more bugs. 3.1 - Fixed a lot of bugs. Level 4 added. 3.2 to 3.4 - Fixed some more bugs. Added a target. 3.5 - Squdward now runs if you are about to kill him. 3.6 to 4.5 - Title screen change (Only for 3.6) and bug fixes (for 3.6 to 4.5) 2006 4.6 to 7.1 - More bugs fixed (4.6 to 7.1) and better movement (Only for 4.6) 7.1.1 - Target now moves left and right. 2007 8.0 to 8.2 - Fixes bugs and glitches. 2009 8.3 to 9.6 - Final betas fixed some bugs. Final Game - Title screen had a gradient background with the number 2 being silver and the Kill Squidward text in golden. The picture in title screen was replaced by: and some of the final bugs and glitches fixed, Stages 1. Squidward in the Bed Kill Squidward in bed, But don't fail! 2. Squidward in the Rocket Ship Squidward came back and became the NASA squid, So kill him (and the rocket too!). 3. Squidward the Astronaut You are killing Squidward on the moon and you are in Earth, So 2 Moons, Destroy the one Squidward is in! 4. Finale Kill this Squidward and get a prize. Prize Every beta. Note: If you play 0.1 as it freezed, You will go back to the beta selection screen. Combo List BOLD '''= New! If Squidward is left without an eye, that is a combo. If Squidward is left without both of his eyes, that's a mega combo. If Squidward is left without both his eyes and his jaw falling out, then that's a monster combo. If Squidward is left without both his eyes, his jaw falling out, and blood gushing out his head, then that's a super monster combo. If Squidward is left without both his eyes, his jaw falling out, blood gushing out of his head, without his nose, and blood gushing out the side of his head as well, then that's a Monster Super Monster Combo. If Squidward is left without both his eyes, his jaw falling out, blood gushing out of his head, without his nose, and blood gushing out the side of his head, and blood gushing on his forehead, that's a Super Monster Super Monster Combo. '''If Squidward is left with no head at all, that's a Mega Combo. Ratings Fred Rechid Productions: 16A Sliders Squidward dies.png|Beta title screen.|linktext=The title screen used for USA Betas 1.1 (2004) to 3.5 (2005). BloodySquidward.jpg|The picture featured in the new title screen.|linktext=Picture showed at the bottom of the text "Kill Squidward" from Betas 3.6 (2005) to 9.6 (2009) Shoot Squidward.jpg|Screenshot of Level 1.|linktext=Level 1 screenshot. Squidward the Astronaut.jpg|Squidward the Astronaut logo|linktext=The logo for the 3rd level. 9.6 was from 2009. Squidward2.jpg|Squidward beta design Squidwardsssss.jpg|Another design from beta. Squidward.gif|3rd beta design. Squidwardthe.jpg|4th beta design. Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated M